A storyline Complication
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\ What happens when you are family with THE SHIELD and you get put in a storyline with your best friend? When you start to fall for your best friend, but your boyfriend is one of the most feared guys in the WWE, what are going to do? Seth/OC/Dolph
1. Just the start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cam and the story behind this. **

* * *

"What the hell is their problem?"

"I don't know, Dolph."

"Cam," Dolph brushed my cheek with his hand. "They just can't go around beating people up."

"I know this," I sighed and looked at the man in front of me.

"You need to talk to your brother," He said to me.

"It will do no good. He will only turn his back from me."

"Hun, will you try?"

I only nodded my head. Dolph smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Soon after our lips seperated the camera guy called cut.

"That was great." The camera guy said.

I followed Nick out of the room and walked with him down the hall.

"Do you still hate this storyline?"

"Honestly?" I looked up at the guy walking beside me.

"That would be nice.

"It's not that bad. I mean we could kiss each other less, but it's not that bad."

"Awe, you don't like kissing me?" He said in between a laugh.

"Oh, shut it." I said pushing him lightly.

I walked into catering behind Nick. I nudged him and nodded towards the table that I was going to sit at. I gave him a hug before I walked across the room and sneeked behind my boyfriend. I put my hands over his eyes and started giggling.

"Camey, please don't sneek up on me."

"It's no fun if you know I am coming." I pouted before I took the seat next to him.

"For you maybe," He said before he leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

"Guys, please get a room."

"Joe, shut up."

"Well, if you two would stop sucking each other's face, he wouldn't have to say it."

"Not you too Jon."

"Just cause you are my sister, and Colby is my friend doesn't mean that I have to see what you two do. I can't stand that two are together."

"Not this again." I mumbled to him.

Yes, Jon is my brother. Colby is my off screen boyfriend. Nick is my on screen boyfriend and off screen best friend. I know complicated. It just goes to show you that life as a WWE Diva is hectic. Being the best Diva at WWE and the most harddcore right now, was hard, but I get by with my friends.

"Baby, it's ok. Jon ain't going to hurt a damn fly."

"You know, I could beat the shit out of you." Jon said aiming his fork at Colby.

"But, you want do it." I said glaring at him.

"True." He said looking back at his food.

"Guys, your wanted at the curtain." A stagehand said.

"Don't get hurt," I said more to Colby than any of them.

"We want honey." Colby said giving me a quick kiss before he and the other two got up and walked out of catering.

I sat there for a minute before the same stagehand came up to me and told me the same thing he just said to the guys. I got up and walked to my spot next to the curtain. I nodded to Matt Striker as he smiled at me. As soon as The Shield came back behind the curtain I was stood in front of them. The camera started rolling.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cam."

"I'm not here to talk to you Roman." I snapped.

"Oh, are you here to talk to me then?"

"Dean Ambrose, you are the one and only I wanted to talk to. Can you two IDIOTS leave?" I stated glaring at the other two members of The Shield.

"I will slap that pretty little face of yours." Seth said getting in my face.

"I wish you would," I breathed out angrily.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to them." Dean said pushing Seth away from me.

"Fine, you and the rest of them," I said pointing to Dean, then the two behind him. "can just leave me and Dolph alone. Just because I am your sister doesn't mean that I want any part of your little GANG." I pointed to Dean in the chest. "You can take that and shove it up your ass." I said before I turned on my heels an walked away.

I kept on walking until I heard the guy yell cut. I stopped where I was and waited for them to come down the hall. Jon slung his arm over my shoulder when he got there.

"You know, you are getting better with this."

"I know, it's kind of scary how good I am." I said with a laugh.

"So, what are you doing after the show?" Colby said walking next to me.

"I have to leave with Nick, but I think we are going to the bar down the road from the hotel."

"Want us to meet you there?"

"Sure, I enjoy parting with my boy and my bro." I said.

"Hey, what does that make me?" Joe said from behind me.

"That just makes you my other bro. It would be a little weird if you were my boy."

"Gross," Jon said pushing Joe who was laughing.

"Look, we have to go get changed and everything before we leave. Text me when you and Nick leave, ok?" Colby asked.

"I will, promise."

I watched them enter the locker room laughing. I shook my head and walked down the halls looking for Nick. I was just about to text him when he turned up with both of our bags. I smiled at him when he smiled at me.

"I thought I would find you close to the woman's locker room." He said when he got close to me.

"Well, you were right." I laughed at his goofyness. I put my hand around his arm as we bagan walking around.

"When do you want to leave?"

"I don't have anything else to do, whenever you want is good with me."

"Ok then, We can leave in about 5 minutes if you want to."

"That's fine. Are you trying to avoid the fans early?"

"A little, I love them. I just can't stand them some times."

"I know what you mean." I said looking around.

"I guess now or never is our best bet. You can text Jon and Colby in the car. We still headed for the bar. Just let them know."

"Ok, let's get this over with."

We both walked out the door that led us to the backstage area with the superstars cars. There was indeed fans. I guess we have to suck it up. I put on a smile and so did Nick. I snuggled closer to Nick and walked towards the fans. They got loud when they saw us. Some were booing because both Nick and I were heels. They all still wanted pics or autographs, which we both did. We stayed there for a good five minutes before we told them we had to leave. We walked to the car.

"That I will never regret." I said helping Nick put our things in the trunk.

"Me either."

He closed the trunk and walked over to my side of the car. He opened the door for me and let me in. Once I was in and belted up he closed the door. He walked over to his side of car and got in. He cranked the car after he put his seat belt on. We made our way to bar talking quitely to each other about random stuff.

When we got to bar, we both got out and walked into the bar. Luckly there wasn't many people in there and the ones that was in there didn't care who was coming in. We sat down at the bar and ordered our drinks.

Aj walked in with Bryan, Cena, and Vickie. I nodded towards Nick as he grabbed his drink and went over to Aj. I sat there with my phone in my hand and smiled as the phone started ringing.

"Hey Colb."

"Hey baby. We are about to be there."

"That's fine. Aj just got here so I figured that you guys were just about here."

"Yeah, I know honey. Your damn brother had to take forever getting ready."

"He is a sissy."

"I know, sometimes I think he takes longer to get dressed than you do."

"Some times he does."

"I do NOT." I heard Jon yelled.

"Whatever bro." I said laughing as I took a sip of my drink.

"Put the drink down,"

"I guess you're here."

I hung up the phone and looked at the enternce way. There stood my brother, Jon, my boyfriend, Colby, and my friend, Joe. If someone had to look at the doorway just then, they probably would have peed their pants. Even though they had everyday clothes on, they still could scare someone shitless.

They only stood there for a moment, before they all walked over to where I was. Colby sat down next to me while Jon sat beside him. Joe ordered his drink before he walked in into the VIP section with the others.

"What did you order?" Jon asked me.

"The usual." I said shrugging.

"How any are you dinink tonight?"

"Stop being a brother and go find someone to fuck." I snapped.

"Damn," He said getting up with his beer and walked away.

"Calm down." Colby said rubbing my back.

"Yeah, right." I said taking a long swig of my Martini.

This wasn't stong enough. I called the bartender over to me and order myself 4 shots of Vodka. Maybe that would get me a little buzzed. Doubt it. It took a lot to get me hammered, so four silly shots wasn't going to do anything. Colby just shook his head and order himself a budwizer. This was his usual. I wondered how long it would take for him to realize that I didn't need to be here to get drunk. Maybe if her knew me like I thought he did, he would take me back to the hotel. I guess I would find out in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Well I said that I was going to be writing this story, hope you all enjoy it. This came to me last night and I had to write it down. There is more to come, I promise.**


	2. Revenge

A storyline complication Chapter 2

I woke up and groaned. My head was killing me, I closed my eyes and exhaled. I did get drunk last night. I got into an argument with Colby at the bar. I knew I shouldn't have drank anything last night. I was stupid. I racked my brain trying to think how I had gotten back to the hotel. I had no clue as to how I got here. I heard the bathroom door open and sighed. I guess Jon was going to yell at me again.

"Finally, you're awake."

I sat up so fast. It wasn't Colby. that had spoken those words. Hell, it wasn't Joe or Jon.

"Don't get all hostile, babe."

"What happened?" I asked looking at the man that was now sitting next to me.

"I saw the fight that you got into with Colby. I didn't want you to be alone. I brought you back to the hotel, but you didn't want to go to your room. So, I brought you here." I lowered my head into my hands. "Babe, don't worry. I slept on the couch." He laughed a bit.

"Thank you, Nick."

I finally looked up to see him. He was my best friend after all. I got a ping of guilt and something else in my stomach. I shook that felling off.

"Do you know where my phone is?"

"On the table. It's been going off all night." He got up and walked to the table and tossed me my phone. "Want breakfast?" I nodded to him as I looked down at my phone.

I opened my phone and noticed that I had 20 text messages and 3 voice mails. I opened the first one and groaned.

_Baby, where r u -Colb-_

I deleted it and opened the next one.

_Baby, I'm sorry. please call me. -Colb-_

I deleted that one and moved on the one that Joe had sent to me.

_I understand that u need a break. Don't do anything u will regret. Call me in the morn. -Joe shield-_

Joe had always understood me. I let a small smile creep on my face and hit reply.

_I am fine. I'm at Nick's. I didn't do anything. I'll be in my room soon. Thanks. -Camey Cam-_

I decided to open the one most recent from Colby.

_U want to play this wit me Cam, fine. Don't look for me in the Morn. -Colb-_

My eyes went wide. What did that mean? I looked at my texts and noticed that my brother sent me one this morning and I opened it.

_Where ever u r. Stay there. I don't want u to get hurt. Colby is stupid. -Head Shield-_

Now, I really wanted to know what the hell was going on. I looked up and Nick was there looking sad. Now I knew that he knew something that my brother knew. I put my phone down and stood up and walked over to Nick. I put my hand under his chin, making him look at me.

"What happened?"

"I already told you Camey."

"Nicky, I mean with Colby. What did he do?"

"You really don't want to know."

"I will regret it, but tell me, please."

"I promised your brother I wouldn't say anything. Camey, you have to trust me on this one. How about you go take a shower and when you get out breakfast should be here and then I will tell you. OK?"

"If that is what it takes, then OK."

I moved my hands from his face and walked to the bathroom. Before I could get there I turned around and looked at the man. He looked all sad. This made me nervous and scared. What had Colby done? I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I stripped and got into the shower. I stood under the hot water and tried to relax I turned the water off and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and remembered that I didn't have any clean clothes.

"Nick?" I said through the door.

"Yeah?"

"I need some clothes."

"I know. Open the door."

I didn't even think about it. I opened the door and Nick handed me some clothes. I noticed that he had a little blush going on. I smiled at him and he walked out shutting the door. I put on the jogging pants that he gave me and followed the t-shirt that he gave me. They both were big on me. They were his so why wouldn't they be big? I walked out the door and noticed that Nick was sitting on the couch facing the tv.

"Thanks for the clothes." I said as I sat down next to him.

"No problem."

"Can you tell me now?"

"Nope, your brother and Joe are on their way over."

I looked at him. If he couldn't tell me by himself then this must be really bad. I felt myself start to cry when I looked down. Nick pulled me to him and started rubbing my back. I just sat there in his arms and started to let the tears roll down my face. There was a knock on the door and Nick went and answered it.

"How is she?" Jon asked from the door.

"She's freaking out."

"You told her with us being here?" Joe asked.

"No," He let them in and they came over to the couch. "she's freaking because she doesn't know." He added and sat down next to me again.

"Sissy," Jon said kneeling in front of me. I put my head back on Nick's chest and looked at my brother. "Sissy, this isn't going to be easy to hear. I know I should let Colby tell you this, but you are my baby sister and I need to protect you."

"Just spit it out." I whispered.

"Colby left the bar last night with," he looked down and let out a sigh. He looked over to Joe.

"Please tell me." I said leaning up from Nick.

"He left with April last night." Jon said.

"AJ?"

"Yeah," Joe said from beside me. "I watched him talk to her and everything. I told him he was making a mistake and that he didn't know what he was doing, but he told me to fuck off."

I got up and started pacing in front of the guys. I was waiting for the perfect time. They all looked at each other and that was my chance. I bolted for the door. I opened it and ran out of there. I heard Jon and Nick both calling my name, but I ran to the staircase and ran upstairs. I only had to run up to the next floor. Once I got to the door for the floor I yanked it open. I ran down the hall and when I noticed I was getting close to the door I slowed down. Randy was in the hall, he called my name but I ignored him.

Once I got to the door of mine and Colby's room I pounded on it. I was angry and I was going to make my boyfriend know it. I heard him shuffling to the door. I pounded on it again.

"Damn, I'm coming."

I was about to scream, but I didn't want him to know that It was me on the other end of the door. If he knew he might not have answered it. I looked down the hall and noticed that Randy was still there, but now John Cena was standing there with him. They both were watching me. I shook it off and looked back at the door. The door opened and Jon's face fell. He looked me over and then he got mad.

"What do you want?" He said with such hate that it scared me just a little.

"WHAT DO I WANT? WHAT DO I WANT? WELL, COLBY, I WANT TO KNOW WHY?" I screamed at him. Right now, I didn't care that I had an audience.

"Calm down." He said.

"OH HELL NO." I moved closer to his face. "YOU want me to calm down? How about you get April out of that room." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes got big as he said this.

"OH AJ!" I said around him. There was no answer, but I knew she was in there.

"She's not here Cam." He said. He moved closer to me, which was out of his room.

I moved back one step, but he moved with me. He was right in my face and I didn't care. I was up against the wall across from his room. I realized that more people was standing out in the hall watching us, but it really didn't matter to me. my eyes narrowed at the man in front of me.

"The hell she aint." I said through my teeth. "You are disgusting." I said pushing him back a little from me.

He grabbed my hands and pushed them to the wall. He had me pinned up against the wall. I just shook it off. My wrist was hurting from the amount of force that Colby was putting on them, but I was so pissed that I hardly felt it.

"Where did you go last night, huh?"

"This isn't about me, asshole. This is about you, and the whore."

"You caused it, now didn't you?"

"No, you know how I am with alcohol, yet you let me drink." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"You should know better."

"Why did you leave with HER?" I yelled.

"You left with Nick." He retorted.

"I didn't FUCK HIM!" I screamed in his face.

He finally let one of my hands lose and I didn't fail. I slapped him hard. He stumbled back just a bit holding his face. He wasn't looking at me. It was only a second before his head snapped back towards my face and his eyes went black. He grabbed my hand and shoved me as hard as he could up against the wall. I felt a sharp pain going down my back. I tried to ignore it, but a tear slipped down my face.

"You are pathetic." I said as I was up against the wall.

He moved his hands me, which was a big mistake. I speared him to the ground. As I was on top of him, I started punching him. He had ruined everything that we had over a stupid argument. I felt someone grab me by the waist and pulled me up. I struggled against the arms. I felt more hands on my both of my arms. I wasn't having it.

"Cam, stop." I heard Nick say in my ear.

"That mother fucker has done it. I'm not letting him get away with this." I screamed.

Someone helped Colby up from the floor and took him back into his room. Once the door shut I stopped fighting. I then noticed that Nick had his arms around my wait. Joe had my right arm and Randy had my left arm. It took all three of them to get me off of Colby. I stared at the door and wanted to go in there and beat the shit out of him. I guess you could say that I was like my brother when it comes to my temper.

"It's ok," Nick said in my ear.

Joe and Randy let me go. Randy started to laugh and Joe just shook his head.

"I knew we shouldn't have told you." Joe said.

"Cam, I want the whole story later." Randy said before he walked down the hall.

"I just want to know why he did it?" I said as I turned around and faced the other two in front of me.

"We have been trying to talk to him all morning about it." Joe said.

"Where's Jon at?"

"In there," Nick nodded toward the door that Colby was taking in.

"He's still have more to come. I'm no where near done with this."

I walked away from them and went to the elevator. As soon as I was in there I let go. My tears started to come and I wasn't stopping them. Colby had done it this time. All the other times I had forgiven him, but this time I was done. I'm going to be getting my revenge on both of them, all I had to do was talk to Paul and Vince about it. I know how to get my way, so I was going to be getting my way. Colby should learn, I am my brothers sister and I don't take shit from anyone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all for following and liking this story. It would be nothing without you all. A special thanks to the following for reviewing: Lexi.U and piper14798 you both are awesome!  
**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	3. Heart Break

I was walking around the backstage. My little meeting with Vince had gone real well. Paul was calling the hotel and getting the tape from the hallway. They were going to tweak it just a little. They were going to cut all the vocals out then cut the tape short. This was going to be epic. The Shield was going to be taken down. The Shield wanted a war, well thanks to Colby they were going to be getting one. My phone vibrated in my pocket letting me know that I had a text. I pulled it out and smiled at the words that were before me.

_Colby has a busted lip and a black eye. -Head Shield-_

Justice. He was going to be getting more than just that. I walked a little more down the hall until I found the locker room that Nick was in. I knocked on the door and Randy answered it. He smiled to me a little before he let me in. I walked past him and sat on the bench. Randy turned around and nodded towards the bathroom where Nick was before he sat next to me.

"How did it go?"

"I've got it. The video from this morning it going to play perfectly in with the storyline. I also get my hands on AJ." I said smiling evilly.

"You are enjoying this a little too much." Nick said coming out of the room with a wall of steam following him.

"Well, I have even more news."

"What?" Both guys asked at the same time.

"You both get your hands on them."

"I get Colby." Nick said.

I turned and looked at him. Just by the way that he said that, wasn't right. I looked in his eyes and saw what I thought was jealousy. I just shook my head. There is no way that Nick could be jealous. I could only come up with one explanation as to why he wanted to hurt Colby so bad. And that was because he had hurt his best friend. What else could it be?

"Anybody else going to be involved?" Randy asked.

"Either John or Mike. I personally would like John. Paul and Vince both think Mike needs a push. I just don't think so." I shook my head thinking about it.

"Awe, you like John."

"Are you fucking insane? I don't like him like that." I said pushing Randy a little.

There was a knock on the door before any of us could answer it. The stagehand that had knocked told us from the other side of the door that Nick and I were wanted at the curtain. I smirked, my plan was being put into effect. I got up and got to door and waited for Nick. Once he was there I took his hand and walked down the hall until we got to the curtain. I waited for Dolph's music to hit. We went out like we always do. I stayed behind Dolph the entire time. After we were in the ring, I was handed a mic. The crowd calmed down when I put the mic to my mouth.

"Dean, I told you last week to leave us alone. You just had to send your goon after me. Well that didn't work for you now did it." I said.

The tron lit up with the video from the hotel. I had forgot about the pain that my back and wrist had been it. I was quickly reminded of it when I watched though. This was brutal to those who didn't know what was going on. After the clip went off, the camera was back on me. Dolph grabbed my hand and smirked at the camera as I started talking again.

"Trying to catch people off guard while they are at a hotel. Clever, but my dear old brother, you must have forgot that I was your sister. Shit like that," I said pointing to the Tron again, "ain't going to faze me. I don't have a scratch on me, until you Seth." I removed the mic from my lips and held it at my waist.

The Shield's music hit and looked up in the audience. There on one side was Seth by himself and on the other was Dean and Roman. They all started walking down the steps. They jumped over the wall and walked around the ring. They slowly got on the apron. They stood there for a moment, I just stood my ground with my arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't indeterminate by them at all. They got in the ring and Jon got right in my face. He snatched my mic from my hands.

"This was done because you are my sister."

I walked over to the ropes and was handed another mic. "Is that so? Then why not do it your damn self. You know a little sibling rivalry."

"That's not a bad idea, but I'm not going to be the cause of you getting put in the hospital."

"What makes you think," I stepped closer to Dean, "that I will be the one in the hospital." I smirked when I noticed that Dolph was standing right beside me. He was staring directly at Seth.

"It's two on three, baby Cam."

"So you think." Randy ran out and slide in the ring. He stood beside me and Dolph and just glared at Roman. "I think we are even now." I said dropping the mic.

Randy jumped on Roman, Dolph jumped on Dean, I got my hands on Seth. I wasn't holding a damn thing back. I started punching him more and more. He rolled me over and was on top of me. He raised his hand, but before he could do anything I jerked making him fall to the outside. I got up on my knees and looked at him. I decided then that I should spit on him. I turned my head from him and looked in the ring. Roman was on the outside and Dolph had Dean in the corner. I got up and walked over to him.

"Move," I said to Dolph. He did as I said and I ran smack dab into my brother. I delivered a spear to him. The same one that I had delivered to Seth at the hotel. Dean rolled out of the ring. I stood up and watched the three walk backwards up the ramp. Randy and Dolph stood next to me. They held my hands in the air before we got out. Dolph had his arm around my waist and Randy was standing next to me.

We went back behind the curtain and was told that there was a match set for us. If Vince didn't give it to me, I would have taken matters into my hands more than he would have wanted. I got my phone from the stagehand that I had given it to before I walked out and looked down at it.

_One hell of a beating. -Head Shield-_

I smirked, always the funny one. I hit reply and asked what my heart really wanted to know.

_How bad is the damage? -Camey Cam-_

I waited only a few seconds before I got a reply.

_U almost busted his jaw. -Head Shield-_

_Not goot enough, I need to do more. -Camey Cam-_

I sighed as I sent Jon that message. Nick just looked down at me. His hand was still on my waist. There that feeling was a again in my stomach. What was going on with me. Why did I just feel like I wanted to kiss Nick. I had to know, I stood on my tip toes and gave Nick a quick kiss on the lips. I moved a second later and walked quickly down the hall. I got my phone out and called my brother.

"In the locker room, and yes you can come it."

"You seriously need to stop reading my mind." I laughed.

"Well, stop being so obvious and I can."

"Who's there?"

"Joe and Colby. Just come in already."

"Everyone IS descent, right?"

"Yes Cam, now come in."

I walked in as I closed my phone. Colby had an ice pack on his eye and on his knee. I guess this was better than anything. I had done some damage to him at least. I sat down next to Jon, but he just shook his head and pointed to where Colby was. He had lost it now. There was no way in hell that I was going to go over there and play nice to him. He's the reason why things are the way they are. There was no talking about it now.

"Just go, be the bigger man."

He was right. I hate it when he's right. I got up and walked over to Colby. I sat down beside him.

"If you are going to hit me again, don't." He said looking away from me.

"I'm not going to hit you." I said taking the ice pack from his eye. "Sorry,"

"I understand. I should have realized that you have the same strength that your brother has. I never should have done what I did, for that I am sorry."

"I know you are, but it isn't going to chance the fact that you slept with AJ." I put the pack in his hand and looked away from him.

"I know it want. So what are we going to do now?"

"Move on with our lives." I said sadly. I hadn't notice that I had tears in my eyes until they started to fall. "I'm still going to be around, I'm just not going to be around with you."

"This is really over then."

"Yeah," I said.

We sat there in silence for a little bit until Jon said that he and Joe were headed to the hotel. I got up and walked out the door with them, leaving Colby in there by himself. I didn't want to go with them so I told them goodbye and went down the hallway until I got to Nick's. I didn't even bother knocking. I walked in and giggled seeing Nick dancing around to Pitbull. He had a towel on his head and a towel around his waist. He turned around and stopped everything he was doing. His face fell and a blush started to show on his face.

"When did you get here?" He said walking to his bag getting clothes out.

"Not that long ago." I smiled at him as he tried to change the subject. "I didn't know that you knew Pitbull."

"Honey, there is a lot of things that you don't know about me." He said from the other side of the door.

"Just like there is a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Exactly." He came out. After putting everything in his bag, closed it. "Are you staying with Jon or Colby tonight?"

"No, uh, me and Colby broke up, for good this time." I said turning away from him.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as we walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I just know that I am going to be getting my stuff from his room and getting out. I might just drive on to the next city. How bad could that be?"

"Can I tag along?" He asked as we stepped outside to the cold frigid air.

"Sure, lets drive to the next city." I said. It couldn't be that bad. Two friends driving over 100 miles to the next city, it shouldn't be that bad. I mean what could happen?

**A/N: Read and Review!**


	4. Out in the opening

**A/N: You guys have waited long enough for this one. Hope you all enjoy it. Special thanks to the following for the reviews: Lexi.U and hyperfaerie you guys are awesome! Read and Review everyone!**

* * *

Ch. 4

-Camey's POV-

We were in the car driving. Nick said he would drive first. Both of our bags were in the trunk of the car. It was a little pass midnight and I hadn't fallen asleep yet. The radio was on in the background. We hadn't talked to each other since he helped get my things out of my room. He just went there to make sure that Colby wouldn't show up and cause any more trouble. I was lucky that Colby hadn't showed up at all. I pulled my phone out and texted my brother.

_Gone on 2 next city, c u there! -Camey Cam-_

I hit send and put the phone back in my pocket. I looked over at Nick and a small smile appeared on my lips and a little blush creeping up on my face. I turned my head away quickly and stared out the window. I heard Nick chuckle and my head shot over to look at him. He was glancing at me with a smile on his lips.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing really, just they way that you are staring at me and trying not to."

"I was not."

He turned his head to me and smiled again, "Was too." He said before he turned back to the road.

"Whatever, Nicky." I said putting my arms over my chest, staring out the front window.

"Can I ask you something Camey?"

"You know you can ask me anything Nicky. You are my best friend after all."

"I just don't want you to get all upset." He shook his head before he glanced at me out the corner of his eye. I just smiled at him and nodded my head, telling him to go ahead. "Have you talked to Colby since the hotel?"

"Yeah," I moved my arms to my lap. My eyes looked down at them sitting there. "I talked to him after what happened in the ring. Before I showed up at your locker room and you were trying to dance to Pitbull." I smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"What happened?"

"I called for a end to it all. Three and a half years down the drain." I put my hand on the window and placed my chin in my hand and leaned over on the window.

"I know how much it hurts you." He said putting a hand on my knee. "It will get better, I promise it will." He patted my knee a few times before he removed it again. "Why did you kiss me in the hall before you walked away? We wasn't on camera or anything."

"Oh, that." I looked over at him, examining his facial expressions. "I really don't know what came over me to do it. I just wanted to I guess."

"Can I tell you something?" He said as he pulled into the gas station. He parked the car and turned towards me, never losing eye contact with me. "I really did enjoy it, and I'm making it up."

"Nick," I sighed and looked down at my hands.

He slid over just a smudge and put his hand under my chin. He was so close that I could feel his breath on me. I leaned in just a little. I didn't turn or move. I stayed still the entire time. His lips were on mine and I leaned into him. I kissed him back. His hand that was on my chin was on the back of my head. My hand was in his bleach blonde hair tugging on it as the kiss deepened. This was different than any other kiss that we had. After a few moments we parted from each other. Nick's forehead was on mine and we both were smiling to each other.

"Nick," I whispered. "we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," He sighed and closed his eyes. "but it felt damn good." He opened his eyes and stared at me. I stared back at him.

"Nick, you don't know what you are talking about." I tried to pull back from him but I didn't get that far. Nick smiled at me and I smiled back at him. This felt right, being here with my best friend felt right. "We need to get gas and go." I said making him move from his spot.

"This isn't over Cam." he said getting out of the car and paying at the pump. He looked back at me and smiled. I pulled my phone out and brought up a new text. I paused, I didn't have anyone to text. Colby wasn't talking to me and I had already told Jon that I was leaving. Take it I didn't tell him that I was leaving with Nick. Nick opened the door and climbed back in the car. He turned towards me and smirked. "Want me to finish where I left off?"

I looked up at him and smiled back at him. "Just drive, please."

"I don't want to. I want to look at you." He put his hand on my knee again, rubbing it lightly.

"Nick, please don't do this. You are with April," I sighed and closed my eyes. "I just got out this relationship with Colby. Which you know because you were there. You have been there for me through everything. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend and I enjoy our friendship. I don't want to ruin what we have." I looked up at him and there was hurt in his eyes that I could say.

"We could be something Cam." He sighed and started the car. We left the parking lot and down the road. I sat back in my seat and put in my ear buds and pressed play. Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler started playing in my ears. I closed my eyes and placed my head on the back of the seat and closed my eyes.

I was awaken by Nick shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I pulled my ear buds out and looked at Nick. He smiled at me and shrugged. I yawned and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Is it my turn to drive yet?"

"Sure is sleepy head." He got out of the car as I did too. I walked over to the drivers side and realized that we were at another gas station. I put gas in the car, once I swiped my card I looked over at the passenger seat. Nick was leaned over the top of the car, staring at me. "Can you do you me a favor?" I asked leaning over the top of the car on my side. He pulled the sun glasses down his face.

"What would that be, babe."

"Go get me a coffee." I blinked my eyes at him. "Please."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, what kind you want?"

"Regular with french vanilla."

"6 sugars too?"

"You know me."

He walked away lightly laughing at me. I finished up pumping the gas. I got in the car and waited. Nick can out with two cups in his hand. I took the one he handed me and took a big swig of it. I smiled to him.

"Are you staying up with me, Nicky."

"I am a better road buddy than you are, Camey."

"Well, I am sorry. I am use to riding with three guys who does nothing but listen to music in the car. This is different." I said motioning between the two of us.

"It sure is babe." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nick, please, don't do that."

"Don't do what, Cam. Don't tell you that April broke up me over a text message saying that I should listen to you. She didn't regret what she did with Colby the other night. I wasn't in love with her or anything so it didn't bother me. I was going to be calling it quits soon anyways."

"Wait a minute, April broke up with you?"

"Yeah, while you were sleeping actually. It's kinda a relief anyways."

"Oh," I started the car and left the gas station. I was quiet for a few minutes before what Nick had said registered in my head. "She didn't regret ruining my life?" I asked glancing a somber looking Nick.

"That's what she said." He shrugged. "I asked her if she planned this the entire time, she said at first she didn't, but then it just happened."

"I'm going to get payback for this." I said lightly hoping that he hadn't heard me.

"For what? I personally am glad that she's gone. For you, Colby's cheated on you before."

"I know that. I guess I was too stupid to realize that he would do it again."

"You're not stupid, baby."

I put my foot on the brake. _Did he just call me baby?_ "Save that for the cameras DOLPH."

"Stage name, I crossed the line with that one."

"Sure did." I looked down at my phone that was in my lap. There was 4 text messages. "Nick, do me a favor and see who those are from."

He reached over my lap and took my phone.

"One's from your brother, one from Randy, one from Cena, and the last one is from Colby."

"Read them in that order. I'll text them later."

"Ok, 'Drive safe, Nick does anything, I'll kick his ass.' What he doesn't know want hurt him." Nick added.

"Proceed," I said rolling my eyes.

"Randy's says, 'Details tomorrow at show,' nosy ass."

"Next," again I rolled my eyes.

"Cena wrote, 'Damn good beat down, what's happening at the show?' wouldn't you want to know."

"Can you please refrain from commenting?"

"Nope, that's why you love me." he smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Read the last one."

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I have to."

"If you are certain," he looked over at me and nodded his head. "It says, 'I'm sorry for fucking up. I miss you.' I bet you are."

"Nick," I sighed. "you were right, I didn't need to hear that." I hadn't realized that I had been crying until Nick wiped the tears away that had escaped. "Thanks," I whispered.

"There's no need to cry over spilled milk." He said rubbing my neck. "Listen, the next hotel, pull over. We can rest for a little. You are emotionally drained. At least let me get some rest, so I can drive the rest of the way. OK?"

"I can drive." I smiled lightly.

"Just pull over Hun " he put his arm over my shoulders and pulled my closer to him. He kissed my head. I nodded in return. "it's going to be OK. You have me, Randy, Cena, Kaitlyn, and your brother that will be there for you."

"It just hurts so much." I said with another set of tears falling.

I was crumbing. My life was in pieces and I didn't know how to fix things. I wanted the life that I had come to love back. I was now a jigsaw puzzle needing to be put back together. Did I want to be put back together was the question that I was asking myself as I pulled into the hotel. Nick got the only room available. It happened to be a single, but I honestly couldn't care less. I got in the room and laid on the bed.

"Nick, lay with me please?"

"I'm going to lay on the sofa, Camey." he said.

"No," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. "Stay here with me." I whispered slowly drifting off. I started crying again and pulled me closer to him. I fell asleep in my best friends arms.

-Nick's Pov-

I stayed there for the longest just staring at her. She was crying more and more in her sleep. I rubbed her hair with my hand that she wasn't laying on. She calmed down a little. She was adorable. How Colby could do something this bad to her was beyond me. I hated him for it. He broke the girls heart. Sometimes you forget who her brother is. I smiled to myself. April left me to be with Colby. That was fine, because I had been falling for my best friend for a while now and now here she was, laying in my arms asleep.

"I love you Camey." I whispered as I kissed her on the head before I let my own sleep over take me.


	5. What did you do?

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have been waiting for this. I know it has been a while but things in life have not been too good. Anyways: I hope you enjoy this, there is more to come, I promise. It may take a few but it will. A special thanks to the following: Lexi.U, Dixiewinxwrites12, and hyperfaerie, for the review, you guys are totally awesome! Read and Review everyone! **

* * *

-Camey's POV—

I woke up the next morning and started to panic. There was someone in the bed with me. I can't remember anything from last night. I mean, sure there was the part about me kissing Nick in the car, but other than that, nothing. I tried to move out of the grasp of the person holding me but the more I moved the tighter the grip on my stomach became.

"What's wrong?" The person said.

I sighed in relief. It was only Nick. Now, why was I in bed with him? I glanced down under the cover and sighed again. I was still clothed. I heard Nick chuckle a little before he moved his arm.

"Nothing happened, sweetie. You were upset and didn't want me to be away from you." He sat up in the bed. I sat up with him. "Just cause nothing happened doesn't mean that I didn't want them to." He whispered getting out of bed.

"My life is fucked!" I said as Nick walked into the bathroom.

"Who's isn't babe?" I heard.

I laughed as I pulled out my phone and looked through the messages. They were all opened except for two from Colby. I went to the first one, the one from my brother. I hit reply.

_Everything cool B There soon! –Camey Cam—_

I went on down to the next one and replied to that one.

_Tell u we –Camey Cam—_

I just hit the reply button for Cena's message when Nick came out of the bathroom. I looked up at the man and smiled lightly. He came and sat next to me on the bed. I turned back to my phone as he brushed my hair behind my ears.

_U will find out wen it happens. Thanx for the compliment. –Camey Cam—_

Just as I hit send, Nick took my phone from me. I looked at him curiously. He just smiled at me. He leaned over and kissed me. I pushed him away just slightly and smiled back at him.

"You don't need to read or hear what _HE _has to say. Trust me babe." He said again and closed my phone. I shook my head and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door. "You know you don't need to tease me with that ass of yours Cam." He called out when the bathroom door was shut.

-Nick's POV—

After that comment, I opened her phone up. The messages were from Colby. I decided that it would be better if I would to read them, than have her get all upset about it again. I opened the first new one and read it.

_Please just answer me. I miss you! –ColbyJackCheese—_

I signed. I didn't delete it. I didn't want to make it seem like I wanted her not to talk to him. It was her decision to make, not mine. She wanted to be a part of his life then so be it. It's not like we were together. As long as I tell her, she will not worry about it.

"Are you trying to protect my heart?" I glanced up at the door and saw a smirking Camey at the bathroom door. "I don't care, you know." She said sitting back on the bed with me.

"I know, I just don't want you getting hurt, love." I said leaning over and kissing her again. She kissed me back then turned her head and flipped the tv on.

"Just don't hurt him too bad, will ya?"

"I'm not going to be hard on him. I might not even talk to him." I shrugged, leaning back against the head board of the bed. "Not like he deserves it."

"I don't know what I would do without you," She said leaning on my shoulder and watched the TV.

I looked back at the phone after I made sure that she wasn't watching me. I honestly love this girl and I want to protect her even if she doesn't want me like I want her. As long as she's safe from harm, I'll be happy.

_Dammit Cam! ANSWER ME! –ColbyJackCheese—_

I hit the reply button on her phone and began typing away.

_Cam isn't available right now. She may never be available for you ever again! Thank you and have a wonderful-not-life. –Camey Cam—_

I hit send and smiled to myself. This wasn't going to be good for me in the end, but I had to do it. My alternate persona turned on and I had to. DOLPH ZIGGLER had seriously came out and I was happy about it. It wasn't long before there was a text message back and it was from _him._

_Just who the hell is this? –ColbyJackCheese—_

I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. I pressed the call button. I waited for Colby to answer the phone. It rang only a few times before he answered it.

"Cam?" He sounded as though he was pleading.

"Negative," I said with a smile on my face.

"Then who is this?" He said a little louder into the phone.

"This just happens to be the person that is trying to help her get over what you have done to her."

"Nick? Please, put Camey on the phone."

"How about a NO!" I said.

"Nick! What? Are you two a couple now? I knew that this damned storyline was a mistake. From the damn minute that she agreed to this shit I knew that it wasn't good. Did you plan this whole shit or was it just some kind of fucking game to get the girl that you have been after this whole motherfucking time?"

"Easy there boy, don't get into a battle of words when you don't know anything about our relationship." I said to him walking out of the room and took my seat next to Cam again.

"So now you have a relationship with her?"

"Always have little boy." Cam nudged me in the ribs. I looked at her and if looks could kill.

"Who are you calling little, you arrogant piece of shit?"

"Name calling is best left to be left in the ring, Colbs." I said hanging up the phone.

"I told you that to be good. What you just did, made this a whole lot harder on both of us."

It want be too bad, Jon and Joe are still on our side so this want end the way that Cam thinks it will. I love this girl and I will do anything to protect her with everything I have. She is the number one priority in my book. And that is exactly what she was, number one in my heart and in my life. Somehow I will make her understand that and take me as her number one.


	6. Cam's Pissed Off

-Raw The Next Night-

-Cam's POV-

I walked into the arena and went and changed into my ring gear. I didn't wait on Nick or Jon to meet me outside the locker room. I walked down the ramp and into the main arena. The ring was already put up and a few of the guys were down there. Stu(Wade), Paul(Justin Gabriel), Heath, Stephan (Sheamus), and Drew(McIntyre) were around the ring talking to each other. I jumped on the ring apron and leaned against the ropes and whistled to get their attention. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Any one want to spar with me?"

"Where's your brother at?" Heath asked me.

"Not a single clue," I looked at them but quickly added, "and I don't know where Nick is either."

"What do you need done?" Stephan asked this time.

"I need to blow off some steam," I said with a semi-forced smile.

"Colby pissed you off again?" Justin asked.

"A little, Nick did too. So please?"

"I'll do it." Stu said as he began walking up the steel stairs. I watched as he got in the ring and stood before me. "What do you want me to do?"

"Match up, no holding back. I want to sweat."

"Call it as we go?"

"Yup."

Stu nodded and began circling each other in the ring. We locked up in the middle but I quickly grabbed his hand and tweeked it behind his back. He began tapping his shoulder. I pushed just a little more before he countered. He pushed me off of him and looked me in the eyes, smirking. He was now in his Wade Barrett persona. I smirked back. We locked up again, but this time I was put in a head lock. I dropped to my knees, making Wade go with me to the ground and I flipped him onto his back.

"She's kicking your ass!" Stephan yelled.

"Bug off!" Wade yelled back.

He stood up and charged at me. I slid under his legs and when he turned back around I delievered a clothesline to him. He got back up and I did the same thing again. The third time he got up I was backed into the corner and waited. He staggered up and turned around just in time for me to spear him. After he was on the ground holding his stomach I climbed to the top rope. I looked down at him and nodded. He was to catch me and when I jumped up in the air and did and cart-wheel while turning in the air for a 180, he caught me. I heard the guys counting and when they said 3 I got up and looked down at the 'victim' I had pinned. I stuck my hand out and Stu grabbed it.

"Remind me never to piss you off." He said as Heath handed us both a bottle of water.

"That was nothing." I said pushing my hair out of my face. "Drew," He looked at me. "hairband." I said. He handed me the hairband that was around his wrist. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail before I looked back the guys, "who's next?" They all took a step back. "Are you guys really that scared of me?"

"When you are pissed, yes." Drew said.

"You should see her when she's fighting with her brother." Joe said coming down the ramp.

"Joe, I'm not that bad!"

"Yes, you are honey, you both don't stop with in ring, you have to make each other bleed."

I shook my head at him and climbed out of the ring. "You act like its a big deal."

"When you have to sit at a hospital at 2 in the morning waiting for you both to get stitches, yeah it is a big deal."

"How many times have you had to have stitches?" Heath asked.

"Not that many." I shrugged. Joe glared at me so I just spilled. "about 10 times, I guess. It's hard to keep up with."

"10 times?" Stephan asked almost spitting his water out.

"Not that big of a deal." I turned to walk away when I saw Colby walk down the ramp. "I was never here." I said. I jumped the barrade that was already put up and bent down so nobody could see me. I began walking as fast as I could. When I got to the other end of it I jumped over again and ran through the other enterence of the backstage. As soon as I got backstage I leaned up against the wall and sighed. I heard laughter and turned around to see my brother standing there with his arms folded over his chest. "What?"

"Running from Colby? Now sis, that aint nice."

"I'm not nice, or have you forgotten who I am?" I smirked at him.

"Honey, you want let me forget who you are." He smirked back at me.

I walked up to him and hugged him. We began walking down the hall in silence when both of our phones went off at the same time. We both pulled out our phones, both had a text message, from the boss.

_Office, NOW! _COO__

"What did you do?" Jon asked me as we turned around and walked to the office that was Paul's. We walked in and sat down. "What did she do?"

"Hey!" I said punching my brother in the arm.

"Settle down. We are waiting on the other three." Hunter said.

We didn't wait that long before Colby, Joe, and Nick walked in. Nick stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders, lightly rubbing them. Joe stood beside Nick with his arms crossed over his chest. Colby stood as far away from me and Jon as possible.

"Now, we want Colby and Cam to do another run in. Backstage interview with Matt. Make up the dialogue. Nick is going to have a match tonight against Colby, Jon and Joe are going to interfere. Then Nick and Cam are going to have a backstage fall out thing with you two arguing. Nick you are going to blame Cam for costing you the match. Once Nick leaves, Cam you are going to call your brother and call him out. Got it?"

"What exactly are we going to be setting up?" I asked when nobody else would.

"The Shield Vs. Dolph Ziggler, Cam, and Kane."

"Why Kane?" I asked getting confused. "It would make more sense if you put Randy in there. I mean he did try to RKO Roman the other week. The Shield needs to serve justice to Randy." I shrugged.

"Good point." Hunter started jotting some things down. "Ok, The Shield Vs. Ziggler, Cam and Randy this week coming up."

"That's good." I said. I looked around to the others who nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." Everyone stood to leave when Hunter cleared his throat. "That finisher you did on Stu out there, perfect it, and find a name for it. It was clean." he said.

I followed the rest of the guys outside. I had a small smile on my face. I had just got a compliment from the boss. I guess things could really be good if everything went according to plan. Let's just hope that somewhere down the line I get to have my hands on Ms. AJ Lee.


	7. No Holds Barred

**Sorry this has been long awaited. Hope you guys enjoy this. I have made it longer. **

* * *

-Raw Next week—

-Cam's POV-

I sat in the back with my brother in catering. I leaned on my brothers' shoulder with my eyes closed. I had a headache the size of Scotland. Joe and Nick were sitting at the same table that we were talking. I tried to force their voices out of my head, but they wouldn't shut up. I moved my head from my brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Will you all shut the hell up?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "I have a headache, so shut up."

"Well, sorry Ms. PMS." Joe said.

"It's not PMS, asshole." I said getting up and walked out the door. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. "What do you possibly want Nick?"

"Well, we have a promo to tape before the show starts, we need to go."

He put his arm around my shoulders and began walking. I sighed as my hand rubbed my forehead. I wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this tonight. I still had a match to prepare for. I guess I could take all my frustrations out on my brother. Maybe I could draw some blood; I might even be able to get my hands on Colby. We walked the short distant to the spot that Matt was at.

"How are you doing, Cam?"

"Could be better, once this is over with, I'll be perfectly fine." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Well, just hang in there. I'm sure there are other people in the same swimming pool for you." He said with a small smile.

"I'm sure there is." I said looking over at Nick.

"Are we all ready?"

I nodded and looked around. Nick and Colby both were there and you could cut the tension with a knife. It was really awkward to say the least. Nick stood in front of me and we waited for the camera man to call for us to start.

-Promo-

"Are you ok, baby?" Dolph said pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"I'll be fine." I said looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Well, well, well." Seth said walking up behind me.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Dolph asked pushing me a little to get behind him.

"This isn't about you, Dolph!" Seth said with clench teeth.

"You're right, this is about me." I said standing back in my spot that I was in before.

"It is about you, darling." Seth said stepping closer to me. "You're brother wanted you to know that you are going to be in a one on one match with me." He smirked looking over my shoulder at Dolph.

"She can take on her brother any time."

"I will agree only on one condition." I said. "No holds barred match." Dolph went to say something but I put my hand up to stop him.

"That will be no problem, and by the end of the night, you Cam, you will Believe In The Shield." He said turning to walk away. He stopped for a moment without turning around, said "Oh, you aren't going to be wrestling your brother."

"Which one is she wrestling then?" Dolph said through clench teeth.

"Me." He said before he walked out of camera shot.

-End Promo-

Jon and Joe were just around the corner. Each one had their arms crossed over their chest. They didn't look pleased. Nick didn't either. The script was changed at the last minute because I had asked for it. Originally it was supposed to be me and Jon against one another, but I had creative change it. Tonight was going to be revenge. All the other players were going to come into play when the night was over. All of this was leading up to the PPV.

"What was that?" Jon asked.

"The set up," I answered with a shrug. I moved to walked pass them but was stopped by Joe's hand on my shoulder. "if you want to keep that hand, Joe, I would remove it." I said through clench teeth.

"Listen," Joe said but didn't move his hand. I counted to 3 slowly, but he still didn't move it. "You need,"

I put my hand over his and pulled it backwards. He yelped in pain. I moved his hand behind his back still pushing his fingers in an awkward position. Nick and Jon were yelling at me and Joe was trying to reach behind his back to grab me. After a few seconds I let him go. He grabbed his hand and cupped it in his other hand. He looked up at me with cold eyes. He was about to lunge for me, but Jon stood in front of him.

"Go to the trainers and get it looked at." He said looking Joe directly in the eyes. Once Joe was gone, he turned towards me and glared. "That was uncalled for Cam, and you know it."

"He should have removed his hand like I told him. He got what he deserved." I said as I walked pass my brother and down the hall to the women's locker room to get changed.

-Match time-

I stood at the gorilla and waited. I was doing some last minute stretches. Nick was there leaning on a crate. He was going to walk down the ramp with me. This match was going to be at least 20 minutes. I knew Jon and Joe both were worried as to what was supposed to happen but they knew I could hold my own against Colby. My music started and I ran up the stairs and waited for the cue to walk out. I walked out with Nick walking behind me. Once I was in the ring I leaned down onto the bottom turnbuckle and waited for Colby to make his way. The Shield music hit and all three men were at the top of the stairs. Colby and Jon walked down one set while Joe walked down the other one. Once they all were at the barricade, Colby was the only one that jumped over. He slid in the ring and unzipped his vest. The ref rang the bell and the match was on.

"You really want to do this?" Seth said from across the ring.

"Bring it, skunk." I said charging at him. I went for his leg, but he moved at the last minute, I hit my head on the bottom turnbuckle.

"I told you," He said with a little laugh.

I shook my head and stood up. I was more pissed than anything. "You did this to yourself, jerk." I said. We met in the middle of the ring with a lock up. "I'm still mad at you." I said quietly. He pushed me to the turnbuckle and moved at the ref's 3 count. He smirked at me and moved out of the ring.

"Not doing it," He said moving to the barricade when Dolph grabbed him and pushed him back into the ring. Roman hopped over and stalked to Dolph. Roman grabbed him and punched him in the face knocking him out.

I jumped out of the ring and backed up as far as I could. "Hey, fathead!" I yelled. Roman turned around and I charged at him. I speared him almost as hard as he could. I stood up and smirked at him. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Now what!"

"Sissy," Dean said turning me around. "Two on one, what are you going to do?" He said pushing me a little.

I pushed him back and he pushed me. I slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped back to me and smirked to me. He shook his head. He shoved me to the ground and climbed on top of me and began hitting me. I turned over so I was on my stomach. I slowly crawled with Dean on my back to the apron. I grabbed the first that was under the ring. It was a trash can lid. I pulled it out and turned back over and slammed it into his head. He got off of me and stumbled backward. I raised it again, but it was grabbed from my hands.

"Not this time."

I was hit with the lid this time. I fell onto my butt and was kicked in the chest. I fell again. This shit hurt like hell. I put my hands up, blocking the blows to my face. I felt something wet come down my forehead and knew that it was blood. Dean was up and he and Seth were both hitting me. Dean walked over to the ring and lifted the skirt and pulled out a chair. Seth moved a little and let me get up. I stood up with the help of the barricade. When I turned around Seth hit me again with the trash can lid when Dean hit me in the gut with the chair. I yelled out in pain and fell to the ground holding my stomach.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Seth screamed.

Roman had gotten up and motioned for them to grab me. Dean and Seth picked me up and put me on Roman's shoulders, just as Roman lifted me up, the ring post lit up with flames. Kane had come out to my rescue. Kane walked down the ramp quickly. They were distracted long enough for Dolph to come to. I leaned backwards in Roman's grasp and Dolph kicked his knees. He went down and I pushed him with my knees. His forehead hit the ground.

"You ok?" Dolph asked as I lay there trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah." I said getting up with the help of him.

I looked over and Kane was getting beat up with a chair by Dean and Seth had grabbed another one and was using it. I walked over to skirt and lifted it up. I pulled out a chair of my own. I turned back to Dolph and smirked.

"Set up a table, right there." I said pointing to the spot that I wanted the table.

I slid into the ring and hit Colby in the head with my chair. I hit my brother next. He didn't go down that easily, so I hit him again with it. Once he went down, I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him to the ropes. I looked behind me and noticed where the table was. I set my brother up, and when I knew it was going to work. I locked his legs with hands and flipped him over the ropes into the table. I looked back over the ropes and smirked. He was laid out next to Roman. I turned my attention back to Seth, who was just getting up. I climbed over to the nearest turnbuckle and waited for him to stand up.

"Do It babe." Dolph screamed.

I smiled at him. Seth got to where he needed to be. I jumped off the top and landed perfectly with a cross body. I wasn't going to pin him. I got up and climbed the turnbuckle again. I stood with my back to him. I jumped and did a flip in the air, landing perfectly on top of him. I hooked his leg for the pin. Dolph climbed into the ring and raised my hand in victory. My other hand was being raised by Kane. I smirked at the two before I walked over to the ropes. Asked for a mic and walked back to the middle. I stared at the three that were at the end of the ramp.

"I still don't believe and I doubt any of these people do." I said trying to catch my breath. "Now, how about we make this official, at Extreme Rules, how about a six man tag match? The Shield vs. Kane, Dolph and myself." I said dropping the mic.


	8. What are you thinking?

-The Next day-

I had my own hotel room, but I still ended up in the room with Nick. For some reason being by him made me feel safe. I don't know, I guess it's because he's my best friend. This morning when I woke up I found that I was sleeping, yet again, with him. He had his arms wrapped protectively around me. What woke me up was the knocking on the door. I yawned a little, before I nudged Nick with my elbow. He only grunted a little. I let out a deep sigh before I removed myself from his grip. There was still knocking as I walked across the floor to the door.

"I'm coming, damn, give a girl time to walk." I said. I walked to the door and without looking through the peep hole, opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Cranky much, sis?" Jon said storming into the room. "Dude," He said hitting Nick on the shoulder making him jump. "Get the hell up." He sat down on the foot of the bed and tossed a can drink to me. "Nick!" He yelled hitting him in the leg.

"What?" Nick groaned rolling over bringing the covers over his head with him. "I need more sleep."

"Well, stop sleeping with my sister and you would." He said with a laugh.

"That is not what we do, Jon." I said glaring at my brother going to my luggage and pulling out a pair of gym shorts and a tank top. "Besides, why can't best friends spend the night with each other?"

"Well, with you two, the reason is because he's so in love with you that it isn't funny." Nick jumped up from the bed and slapped my brother in the back of the head. "Don't play stupid Nick. It's best that she knows how you feel now." He said standing up and walking towards me. "Just know that I am here if you ever need me, ok?"

"I know that," I said hugging him. "Now, get the hell out." I said pushing him to the door.

Once he was gone and the door was closed, I walked back to the bed sitting down next to Nick. I leaned over on him and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pressed his lips to the back of my head. I just wanted to stay there the whole day without worrying about anything at all. Just when I started to drift back to sleep my phone rang.

"Shit," I said and Nick just laughed. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" I said moving to grab my phone from the night table. "Hello?"

"You have a match at tonight's smackdown taping."

"Great, who do they have me fighting tonight?" I said looking over at Nick who was getting up from the bed and moving to the bathroom.

"April," My head shot back to the place it was at.

"Did you just say April? Don't be pulling my leg, Jon."

"That's what we were just told."

"What's the plan?"

"Colby and I are going to be interfering with your match."

"How long in the ring?" I said standing up.

"Not even five minutes."

"I can do some serious damage to her under a minute." I said in a whisper.

"I know you can, when you both get out of bed you can read the script yourself." He said hanging up.

I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. I waited for Nick to say that it was ok for me to walk in. I opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. I had a smirk on my face and it kind of freaked him out.

"What's that look for?"

"I get my hands on someone tonight." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Colby again?" He said turning his head back to the mirror.

"Nope." I said smirking again.

"Stop coping your brother."

"Just guess who I get tonight."

"Jon?"

"Nope."

"Stop that." He said putting his razor down and turned his attention back towards me. "don't tell me it's Joe?"

"Not Joe either."

"Well, who the hell could it be, babe?"

"Your ex."

"No. Defiantly not. You are not going to be in the ring with April." He said moving around me.

"What? Why not?" I said following him back into the main room.

"Because she is crazy. She want stop until she gets what she is after. I don't want you to get hurt." He said standing his ground.

"I can take crazy any day. I took on my brother. What makes you think that I can't handle her?"

"Babe, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine. You might want to have this conversation with April, though. I will not be reliable for the things that happen to her in that ring tonight."

"Is the match supposed to get interrupted?" He asked from his place on the bed.

"Unfortunately, Jon and Colby both are going to be there." I said packing the rest of my stuff into my bag.

"Well, let's get going so we can figure this match out."

-Arena, Bell time-

I stood at the gorilla waiting for the match to be called. It sucked that this match was first, but I knew what was supposed to happen, so this wasn't that bad. My music hit first and I walked down the ramp with Nick behind me. I slid into the ring and waited it out. April skipped around the ring but stopped when she got to Nick. He backed up but she just smirked her little crazy girl smirk. I slid out of the ring and moved in front of Nick. She slid into the ring with the same smirk on her face. I slid in not taking my eyes on her. Once the bell rang I ran at her.

She was pinned in the corner. I moved away from her and let her catch a small breath. I put my foot on her throat and held onto the ropes screaming at her. The ref counted to 4 before I moved my foot. She fell to the mat holding her throat. She slowly stood up and I ran at her, I clotheslined her once. Just before I went to cover her, The Shield's music hit and the match was forgotten. As I turned my attention to the crowd, April rolled me up to get the pin.

She rolled out of the ring. I sat on my knees and stared at her. She had beaten me. My attention went back to the crowd. Nick's eyes were in the same spot that mine were. He was watching the three men move slowly down the stairs. Nick reached into the ring and pulled my ankle. I was pulled out of the ring and he held onto me. We walked up the ramp backwards until I collided with someone. I turned around to find Kane there. The Shield was standing in the middle of the ring smirking at us.

"You three scared of a little fight?" Seth asked.

I grabbed the mic from Kane. "Shut The Hell Up!"

"Awe, poor little Cam doesn't want to fight her own brother."

"That's it," I said lunging for the ring, but both men grabbed me.

"Let her go, she wants her ass beat." Roman yelled.

I was being dragged backwards behind the curtain. As soon as we were out of the camera's way they let me go. I stood there and watched the monitor. The Shield was cutting a promo on how they would be victorious at Extreme Rules this Sunday. Everything was going to their plan, blah, blah, blah. I just rolled my eyes before walking away. Things were going to end up going the way that I wanted them to go and that was to end The Shield for good.


	9. I can't believe it

-Extreme Rules, Cam's POV—

I sat in the locker room with all three members of The Shield. I was sitting on the bench reading the script. Once I got to the part that involved me, I read it very slowly. I dropped the script. My temper was starting to flare. This wasn't going to happen.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?" I screamed, making the others in the room look at me.

"Calm down." Colby said as he started tying his boots up.

"DON'T." I said shaking my head.

Jon stood up and got in between me and the other two. He just stared at me. "Let me see it." He said holding his hand out for the script. I bent down and picked it up. "What page?" He asked looking up.

"10." I said through clenched teeth. I was shaking at this point.

Jon stood there skimming the script for a little bit before he closed the papers and held them at his side. He tossed the script to Joe before he turned back around and put his hands on my shoulders.

"It will be ok."

"How? I'm not supposed to be with you three." I said in a whisper.

"It will work out."

"I wanted this months ago, not now." I said looking at my brother with pleading eyes. "I have to kiss him, Jon." I whispered lowly.

"I know," he sighed and looked back at the very man that we were talking about. "You both are professional."

"I would rather not do this." I said walking out of the room. I walked down the hallway until I found the room that Nick was at. I knocked on the door and didn't wait for him to answer the door. I opened it just seconds after I had knocked. Once inside I slammed the door and screamed.

"What happened?" He asked from across the room.

"Have you read the new script?" He looked up and eyes got big. "Yup, you heard me right. There is a new script. Nix the idea of what we thought."

"What's happening now?"

"I am going to kiss you,"

"That's not bad."

"No!" I screamed. "You don't get it." I slid down the door and put my head in my hands. "I kiss you and then push you into Colby's awaiting leg drop. You lose. I end up going over to you and kicking you out of the ring."

"That's still not that bad."

"Yes it is." I said looking up to the man across from me. "I kiss Colby while you watch." I said as tears rolled down my face. "Siblings stick together."

"Oh," He said as his face fell again. "So you are going to ditch me and be a member of The Shield?" I just nodded. "Damn."

"That's what I said."

-Match Time—

Nick's music went off first. I walked out holding his hand. I stood back as he did his butt dance, smiling. This was going to be the hardest thing that I would have to do to my on-screen boyfriend. Once we got to the ring I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. We waited for Kane to make his appearance. Once he got to the ring, we waited for The Shield to show up.

Dolph put his arm over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Don't be too hard on yourself, baby."

I smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his lips. The Shield's music hit throughout the arena. All of us looked to the crowd and waited for them to make it down through the crowd. They walked over to the side and grouped up. Once Dean was in the ring I got in and told the guys that I had it.

-3rd person POV—

Dean Ambrose and Camey Cam locked up in the middle of the ring. Dean got the upper hand by getting Camey in the corner. Dean stepped away with a smirk on his face. Camey stood up to Dean and slapped him in the face. Dean's smirk got even bigger. Camey slapped him again, this time just a little bit harder. Dean this time drew his hand back, he was about to hit Camey when she hit him first. They began exchanging blows to each other. After 5 from each other, Camey ran backwards to the rope and ran towards Dean for a clothesline. Dean saw it coming and ducked. When he turned around he delivered his own clothesline.

Camey lay on the mat for a few seconds. Dean ran over to the rope and bounced off of it and ran towards the fallen girl. She rolled onto her belly just as he jumped over her. She stood and caught him under his arm when he came back to her. She shook her head and hip tossed him to the mat. She jumped over to Dolph and tagged him in while Dean crawled over to his corner and tagged in Seth. Seth and Dolph climbed in at the same time. Dolph ran at him only to be clotheslined down to the ground.

Dolph stood back up and got two feet to the chest. He was down again. Dolph crawled over to his corner trying to get a tag in. Kane reached over the top rope for the tag, only to have Roman run in and spear him off the apron. Roman and Kane were outside the ring now. Camey climbed in the ring when Dolph stood up. She grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips. She moved away from him and watched as Seth jumped from the top rope onto the back of Dolph's head, bringing his head down to the mat. Seth covered for the pin.

"And your winners The Shield."

-Cam's POV-

I walked over to the rope and asked for a mic. I was handed one as Roman rolled into the ring. Dolph was laying on the mat while the three guys were circled around him. Dolph began to stir and got to his knees. He looked up at the guys around him before his eyes landed on me.

"Why?" He asked, barely audible.

I smirked as I leaned down to his level. "Family sticks together." I said dropping the mic. I turned around and grabbed Seth by his vest. I kissed him on the lips. Seth's hand went into my hair, pulling me closer to him. We broke the kiss and looked down at Dolph, his face priceless. We climbed out of the ring and jumped the barricade. I was in the middle of Seth and Dean, Seth holding my hand the entire time. Once we got backstage, I stepped away from the group.

"I still can't believe I had to kiss you." I said wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"Make sure Nick's ok." Jon said hugging me. "We can talk about this later."

"Damn straight I'm going to talk about it." I said walking away from the three. I walked down the hall until I found Nick's locker again. I walked in this time without even knocking on the door. I sat down next to him on the bench. I placed my hand on his knee making him look at me. "Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that question." He said smiling just a little bit.

"After I get where Stephanie is going with this, I will be."

"We will work through this, babe." He said rubbing my back. "We just have to wait and see what's going on." He said kissing the top of my head.

There was a knock on the door and Nick got up and answered it. He opened the door and let Jon walk into the room. He walked pass Nick and sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulders.

"Stephanie said that you can still travel with Nick as long as you hide yourself from the crowd. I say, you travel with me and the guys but room with Nick. That way this whole storyline sticks to what WWE wants." He said with a light smile.

"I hate to say this, but I agree with your brother."

"Great. I have to put up with Colby, yet again." I sighed. "I might as well quit."

"No." Both guys said at the same time.

"This is just a bump in the road, you are not quitting just because it's hard." Jon said.

"Fine, but I don't like this."


	10. I'm sorry

A Storyline Complication

-A Week Later—

I just walked out of Stephanie's office. This storyline was sticking at least for 6 months. Great!

I walked back to the hallway that was further away from everyone and exploded. I screamed from the top of my lungs. I started throwing things everywhere. Jon, Colby, Joe and Nick found me at that time. Jon tried to calm me down, but that wasn't working. I threw water bottles, and towels and pushed people that were there.

"Calm down!" Jon yelled.

"Fuck you Jonathon." I screamed. I walked over and tossed a table over. "This is my life they are fucking with." I kicked the wall. I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my face. "I hate working here." I whispered. Nick came and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.

"Things will be better." He said then kissed my head.

"No they want." I looked up at my boyfriend and then looked over at my brother. "I have to be with you for the next 6 months. I don't mind you, but it's you," I said glancing at Colby. "that I have a problem with." I stood up and walked up to him. "You don't know how much I want to beat the shit out you every time I am with you. I hate you so much that it actually hurts to sleep at night."

"Let's have this conversation somewhere more private?" Joe said nodding in the direction of the destruction I had caused. There were people standing around trying to listen to what was going on.

"Good idea." Nick said getting up and taking my hand and walking to the locker room that The Shield has occupied.

"Nosy fuckers," I seethed.

Once we all got to the locker room, Joe stood by the door keeping watch. Just in case he was needed. Jon and Nick stood beside each other waiting for the blow out to happen.

"I fucking hate you more than you understand. Do you fucking hear me, asshole?"

"I fucked up, I know. Damn Cam, you don't have to keep bring up April."

"It wasn't the first fucking time, Colby and you know it. I can't move on because you shattered my heart. Because of you, I can't move on with the one person that has always loved me. Do you even understand that Nick feels? He knows that you have hurt me so bad. I can't love him like I loved you."

"I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry."

"That's the point. You can't say it anymore. Just because you say it doesn't mean that it's true. You have said it too many times. I have to let things roll off from now on." I turned my back on Colby and looked at Nick. "I can't love you the way that you want me to. You need to move on and be with someone that can love you more than I can." I walked by him and stopped in front of him. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips before I stepped away. "I'm rooming by myself from now on. I'm doing everything by myself." Then I walked out the door and down the hall. Never looking back at the four men that I have come to rely on as my family.

-Jon's POV—

I watched my sister walk out the door before I turned around and looked at the guys that were standing there. Nick wanted to go after her but he had tears in his eyes. Joe didn't know what to do. Colby's mouth was slightly hanging open. I don't think anyone believed that she would walk out like she did.

"She's going to be ok." Joe said from where he stood.

"Joe, you don't know that. She has been hurt and there might not be any way to get her to feel better. Nick," I put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me. "I know that you are hurt, but crazy ass has shattered her heart. She needs to know that you are going to be there for her no matter what. Show it to her."

"How am I supposed to do that Jon?"

"Be patient."


	11. Surprise!

**A.N: I hope you guys are still reading this. I am sorry this is taking longer to write than I had hoped. I now work so that is taking up most of my time. But don't worry. On my days off I will be working on this on and the other one that I have been working on. Anyways, thanks to everyone who had Reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Thanks to all you guys.**

* * *

A Storyline Complication

-Three Months Later—

I had avoided everyone. The only time I was in contact with brother or any of the others was when I had to be in segments with them. Every time after that, I would leave the arena and move on to the next city. I had been getting text messages from them all when I would leave. However; I wouldn't answer any of them. After the first two weeks Roman stopped texting and calling. Seth stopped after the first month. Jon stopped just last month. Nick, though, he didn't give up. He still texted me every day; even though he wouldn't get an answer.

_I will always love you, Cam. I will never give up on you. #Heel_

I so badly wanted to text him back. He was breaking my heart very slowly. I sat back on my bed and sighed. I was very much still in love with Nick. Tears slowly fell down my face when a knock on the door made me jump just a little. I wiped my face and moved across the room to answer the door. I neglected to look through the peep hole.

"Damn it's good to see you." My jaw dropped at the sight before me. "I figured you out, Cam." He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at me.

"How?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"I've been watching you." He placed his hand on my face and wiped a stray tear away. "You've been crying. What's wrong?" I moved away from him and let him come in.

"I'm regretting walking out on you." I said walking past him. He grabbed my hand making me turn around.

"Don't regret it. It has put everything in perspective for us all."

"I'm sorry." I said moving out of his grip. I walked over to the bed and sat down on my bed. I sighed and fell down on my back. Everything from the past three months was coming back to me. More tears started to fall again.

"Cammy baby, stop crying." Nick said walking over to me. He leaned down on the bed and put his hand on my shoulder. "I hate seeing you cry." He started wiping the tears away again.

"I can't help it." I looked at the man that was in front of me. "I screwed everything up for everyone." I put my hand on his face and smiled a little bit.

"Baby," He whispered. "You didn't screw anything up." He put his forehead on mine and looked in me in the eyes. "I Love you so much." He said before he crashed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back. My whole world I have been waiting for him. He was a big part of my life and I didn't want him to leave. I moved my hand from his face to his hair. I pulled him closer to me. He moved ever so gently to lay next to me. We shifted on the bed until I was sitting on top of him. We explored each other's mouths. When Nick's teeth grabbed my bottom lip I let out a moan. His hands were on my waist rubbing them.

"I love you," He said again as he flipped us over.

He moved my hair and assaulted my neck behind my ear. I pulled his hair some as the assault kept on. He moved down my neck to my throat. Along the way he left butterfly kisses. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt. He moved it off slowly. His kisses stopped long enough to remove my shirt over my head. Once the shirt was gone he went back to leaving kisses. He started going lower on my body. His lips went over my bra clattered breast and down to my stomach. There were butterflies in my stomach as the kisses started going back up my skin. He leaned up and looked me in eyes.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips ever so softly.

"I can't do this." I whispered to him.

"Can't do what?"

"This,"

"What are you talking about?" He began rubbing his thumb across my lips.

"We can't be doing this." I moved my head away from him. I didn't want to look him in the eyes any longer. "We both are just going to end up getting hurt." I whispered.

"Baby," He moved my face back to his. He leaned down again kissed me. "I'm not letting you go again. You mean too much to me."

"Nick," More tears started to fall.

"Don't say anything." He got off of me and laid down beside me. He pulled me to him. My head rested on his chest. "You aren't going anywhere." He whispered as he began rubbing my hair. He kissed the top of my head. "We will get through anything that is thrown at us."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" I asked looking up at him.

"Because, baby, I love you. My love for you will not break. Let creative, hell, let the world throw everything at us, nothing will break us up." He kissed my forehead.

"Nick," I whispered.

"What?"

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and let the sound of his heart put me to sleep.


	12. New start

I walked into the arena in Atlanta hand in hand with Nick. There were a few fans outside but I didn't care anymore. This was my life and I was going to live it the way that I wanted to live. We walked down the hall until we got to his locker room. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed as I smelled his cologne.

"I'll meet you later, babe." He hugged me before he turned and went into his room.

I turned around to see Paul (HHH) standing there with a camera man. He nodded towards me. I slowly stepped towards him. He motioned for me to follow him to his office. I let out a breath as I followed him and sat down when he motioned for me to take a seat.

"You have put us in a predicament, Cam."

"I really don't care anymore." I said looking him square in the eyes.

"Cam," He shook his head. "It has already been leaked that you are still with Nick." He slid a photo over the table towards me to look at. I just shrugged my shoulders. It was a photo of Nick and I as we were entering this arena.

"They work fast."

"I understand that you don't want to be with Colby, but this is a storyline so you are going to have to suck it up and be the better person."

"I'm getting to the point that I just want to give up, Paul." I said folding my arms in my lap.

"Listen, this thing gives me an idea. You aren't going to like it, but it just might work in your favor in the end." He looked at me and I just nodded my head for him to continue with his train of thought. "You are going to be with both Nick and Colby." He held up his hand stopping me from saying what I was going to say. "You are going to be with Nick, this will lead to everyone being confused. Behind his back, you are to be with Colby."

"That's crazy, Paul." I said leaning back in my seat.

"Yes, but you are a Good, so it's in your bloodline."

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "Just cause Jon is crazy doesn't me that his little sister is." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Don't pull that shit with me, I know that you are just as crazy if not crazier than he is. You and Jon are just alike. You two should have been twins."

"Mom, would have went mad if that happened. Not that she isn't now, but it would have drove her there faster." I got up and started for the door.

"Don't say anything to anyone. This stays between you and me."

"And creative." I said to myself as I nodded before I walked down the hall. Once I found The Shield locker room. I saw the same cameraman that was there before. He nodded to me. I turned my attention back to the door in front of me before I knocked on it. Jon opened the door and let me in without saying anything. I just walked pass him and sat next to Colby.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked me.

"My job."

"Higher authority?" Colby asked with a chuckle.

"Yup," I nodded before I leaned my head down on his shoulder.

He shrugged and put his arm around me. We sat and talked for a while before turning on the tv. Raw had just came on and we were the kickoff to the show. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention.

_"Last week here on Raw, we saw Cam turn on her longtime boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, to team up with her brother and the other members of The Shield. Take a look," A video of last week showed before it went back to the three monkeys at the desk. "Well, just this afternoon, we caught up with Cam, and she wasn't alone." Michael said. A video showed this time of me and Nick walking into the arena hand in hand. We stopped at his door and he kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug. Then it cut away to me smiling and standing in front of a door. I knocked on the door and was let it. The video ended with The Shield name plate showing. _

_"Cam is playing with Ziggler's heart." Jerry said._

_"I don't know," Michael said. _

_"Is she playing with Ziggler's heart, or she playing with her new boyfriend's and brother's hearts." JBL asked._

_"Either way, she is going to have explain what she doing or even thinking for that matter." Jerry said._

_"I believe in the Shield, do you guys?" JBL asked._

_"That is later on tonight, right now we are going to start off the night with some diva action." Michael said._

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me.

"So that was what was going on?" Jon said.

"Yup, had to keep it to myself." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll get through this." Colby said rubbing my shoulders.

"Just get ready, we have to be out third." I said standing up.

I watched as they all did their warm ups. I went to one corner of the room and began doing my wall pushups. I then stretched my legs out. Just because you don't have a match you still had to warm up just in case something came up that you had to do. I was just cautious I guess. The knock on the door signaled that it was our time to go to our positions. I walked with Colby and Jon. Once we got through the concessions and stopped at the doors we decided who was going where.

"I think Cam should go down with Colby and you should go down with me." Joe said talking to Jon.

"I agree." Jon and Colby said at the same time.

"Just one thing," Jon said looking at Colby. "You let anything happen to her, I will beat you with an inch of your life."

"He's got it." I said pushing the two guys to the other door.

_Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta  
Shield_

_I walked out with Seth, holding his hand. Dean and Roman were on the other side. Dean nodded and we walked down the steps towards the ring. Once we got to the barricade Seth jumped over it like a ninja, he walked back over and helped me over it. Dean glided over and Roman hopped over. We climbed in the ring and had our microphones in our hands. The crowd stopped booing long enough for Dean to start with the promo that we were going to do._

_"Everyone said that I couldn't have what I wanted, but I got it didn't I?" He put his arm around my shoulder. "It was injustice for my little sister to be with that no talent hick!" _

_"Whoever doubts us, well I guess you all can see what have done to the hero's of the WWE universe." Seth said as a video package of everyone that had ever been taken down by the triple powerbomb was shown._

_"Believe In The Shield!" Roman screamed. _

_I held up my hand and put the mic to my mouth. "What you see here is a little family reunion. I missed my brother. You all may think that I have turned on Ziggler, but truth be told, I just don't give a damn." I said dropping my mic and kissing Seth on the lips. Just as my lips left his I turned to the camera and smiled an evil little smile when Dolph's music hit. I stepped away from Seth and leaned on the ropes. _

_"What the hell does he want?" Dean said away from his mic to Roman._

_"You don't care?" Dolph asked. I just shook my head. "So you didn't care the other night when you were in my bed?" My mouth dropped open. "I thought so." He walked down the ramp a little bit. "You see, I come out here and give my all, you Cam, you just parade around with this lowlife." He pointed to Seth behind me. "You are just using whoever you need to, to get to the top. Whether that be me, him or even your brother." He stopped walking and glanced at me with that stupid grin on his face. I grabbed the mic from Seth._

_"Listen here, you stupid noodle head. Nobody wants to hear what you have to say. It didn't take me being a cheerleader and a caddy to get where I am today. You hear me, NICKY!" I said. "It also didn't take me 7 years in WWE to get on top. I didn't sleep with anyone and I got here before Dean did, so your point isn't valid." I stepped back into the embrace of Seth who kissed me on top of my head._

_"It may have taken me 7 years to get where I am today, but that is because you can't rush perfection, baby!" _

_"Perfection? Perfection? That's what you called 10 seconds in bed?" _

_The whole crowd was laughing and booing at the same time. Dean, Roman, and Seth were cracking up. _

_"I hate to inform you, Seth, but she's not that good in bed." Dolph said. _

_"Why you little-" I jumped from Seth's arms and over the ropes and landed on top of Dolph. I began hitting him and punching him over and over again until someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off. I was pulled over the top of the barricade and carried to the back._

"What the hell was that out there?" Jon asked me as we were walking towards the locker room.

"That was called winging it, bro."

"That was great!" Joe said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I think I am beginning to enjoy this."

"You are sick," Colby said. "Just like him." He pushed Jon a little.

"Dude,"

"Bro, we are just a sick and twisted family."


	13. We have a match?

I sat in the back of the arena in North Carolina with Nick and my brother. I was reading the script for the night. After I got to the part that I dreaded I put the stack of papers down and sighed. I really hate my job right now. I leaned back and looked at the people around me. My brother had on Antonio's shirt on and blue jeans that had rips in the knees. Nick had on Miz's Hater's Love Me shirt. I looked down at my own shirt. I had on Zack Ryder's shirt. We were all a mix-match bunch. I started to laugh, which got the two guys to look at me all weird.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick asked.

"Look at our shirts and you will see."

They both looked down and started to laugh.

"Mix-Match we go then." Jon said after he stopped laughing.

"So, you have to kiss Colbs again?" Nick asked.

"Sadly yes, but on the bright side I get to kiss you too."

"Let me see that!" He reached for the script and began scanning through it, until he got to the part that involved us. "Yes!" I watched his face as he read over the words. "No!" he looked up with a sad face aimed at me. I nodded for him to continue. He did. "Oh Fuck me!"

"When and where?" Jon asked.

"Wrong time to walk up on you three." Joe said sitting down next to Nick.

"I can't believe this is actually going to happen, baby." Nick said as he got up and kissed me on the lips before he walked out of catering. I just shook my head.

This was going to be a difficult night for us all.

* * *

I walked up to Matt Striker. He had to mic in his hands standing in front of the WWE Active board. He smiled to me but that smile quickly left his face. He backed up a little before he dropped the mic all together and walked away. I smirked and looked directly into the camera that was still there.

"You all think you know me. You all think I am siding with the wrong people. Guess what. I don't give a rats ass what you all think. I care about me and me alone." I smirked one last time before I walked off.

* * *

Inside the ring were the opponents for the night: Kane, Daniel Bryan, and Kofi Kingston. There was a bad feeling inside the pit of my stomach. I walked over to my brother and took his hand. He looked down at me and cocked his head to the side.

"What's the matter, apple?"

"Something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it." I whispered to him.

"I will be extra careful, ok?" He said kissing me on top the head. I walked back over to Colby and looked at him.

"What's up?" He glanced back over my shoulder to Jon.

"He's going to get hurt. I can feel it." I said looking back at him myself. He was just talking away to Joe. "Try to keep an eye on him."

"Aren't you coming with us?" He asked nudging my shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah, but you know I can't watch him like you two can." I said glancing back at him.

"I'll do my best, Cam. I'll do my best." He put a kiss on my forehead just as our cue was giving.

We all put on our 'Shield' faces and walked down the steps. I glanced to my brother who just slightly nodded his head. We got over the barricade. The boys got onto the mat, while I stood at their corner and watched. Everything was going good. The Shield had the upper hand for a good five minutes until I noticed the stiff punch to my brother. I put my hand to my mouth and gasped. I slapped the matt making Colby look at me.

"Come on! Get Up!" I yelled. I pointed to my eye signaling to Seth. He turned and looked at Dean.

Dean had a cut just below his eye. It was trickling a little bit of blood. I just shook my head. I knew something like this was going to happen.

"Tag in, Tag In!" I yelled as I slapped the mat some more.

Dean tagged in Roman and rolled outside on to the mat. I leaned down and touched his cut.

"I told you." I whispered. He just smirked up at me. "Crazy fucker!"

"You're up in about two." He said back as he got onto the apron. I just shook my head at him. Two minutes passed very quickly. "Cam!" Dean yelled.

I jumped up onto the apron as Roman had the ref distracted. I climbed up on the top rope and jumped off the top rope delivering a double leg drop kick to Daniel's chest. I rolled out of the ring and let Seth take care of the rest. I sat looking at the entrance ramp as I heard the ref count _One-two-three_! I jumped up with a smirk and rolled into the ring. I grabbed Seth and kissed him on the lips hard. He put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer to him. Dean and Roman got in the ring then and put their hands on my shoulders.

"BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" Roman screamed putting his hand in the middle.

The rest of us put our hands in the middle and smirked at the camera. Just then Dolph Ziggler's music hit and he walked out with a microphone and his world title around his waist.

"I told you last week, Seth that you had sloppy seconds. Tonight I am going to prove it." He said as he walked down the ramp.

I walked over to the rope and asked for a mic.

"Sloppy seconds?"

"Yes, my dear, Sloppy Seconds." He walked up the steps and stopped just outside the ropes. "Get the hell out of the ring!" He said to the three men behind me.

I looked at the guys and nodded. They crawled out of the ring and stood on the outside.

"Good," He climbed in the ring and smirked to me. "What I propose is this," He looked down at the title and back to me. "How about I put this title on the line at extreme rules, against," he looked at the guys behind me. I just stared at him. "You!" his eyes went to mine.

"Deal!" I said dropping my mic and turned around. I stopped and turned back to him. I pulled his face down and kissed him with just as much I did if not more to Seth. Everyone in the crowd went crazy. I stepped away from him and through the ropes, jumping in Seth's arms. We all walked to the back.

* * *

"I love this storyline so much!" I yelled.

"Crazy mother fucker." Jon said.

"That goes for you too." I said looking at his face. "Let's go get this checked out." I walked with him and the others to the trainers.

As it turned out he didn't need any stitches but he did have to have it glued. So that was something. We had to do one more promo tonight so we went and got in place. As the camera's started we did what we had to do. Getting everything in order for extreme rules. Jon would have a title match with Kofi Kingston and Colby and Joe would have a match with Kane and Bryan. I couldn't wait for Extreme Rules to come. All of us would be champions and there wasn't a damn thing that anyone in the WWE could do about it.


	14. Extreme Rules

Extreme Rules

I paced back and forth in the locker room. I had just got off the phone with Nick. He suffered a concussion on Tuesday. At the time we didn't think it was that serious, but now, now we all know that it is. He's not medically cleared to wrestle. Which means, I want get my match against him tonight, which totally sucks. The Creative team has been going around trying to figure out what to do about the situation that we were in. I think I found a solution to our problem. I stopped pacing and smirked at the idea that was running through my head.

"Camey's got that look." Colby said from across the room.

"It's the same one Jon gets when he's up to something." Joe said.

"Better stop her now." Jon said coming into the room just as I darted out the room.

I walked down the many halls until I came upon the one that I wanted. I knocked on the door and walked in. I stood in front of the boss himself and began explaining what I was going to do.

* * *

I went down to the ring through the crowd with my vest on. I didn't have anyone else there with me except for the security guard. I watched backstage as my brother beat Kofi for the US title. After my announcement Colby and Joe were going after the Tag Team Titles. I just had a little business to do. I climbed over the barricade and into the ring. I snatched the mic out of Justin's hands and nudged him out of the ring.

_"As you all are well aware, poor Dolph got injured Friday night." _I smirked into the mic. _"He's nothing but scared. He's faked this injury just so he doesn't have to lose it to me!"_ I turned around and stared at the titan tron. _"Dolph, you are nothing more than a wuss. I will beat you for that title, just wait and see my dear. But for now, why not you all watch as my little ninja and the Soman Muscle come down here and win the Tag Team Titles." _I hopped out of the ring and stood by the barricade as the two came down the stairs. I kissed Seth on the lips before I hopped over the barricade myself. I made my way to the back and stood next to my brother.

"That was great." He said hugging me.

"It just sets up the match for Payback. Hopefully he will be recovered by then, if not," I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what was to come if he wasn't cleared in a month.

"He's going to be just fine Cam. Besides you have some celebrating to do tonight. Let's go. It's almost time for us to get to that ring." He grabbed my hand and pulled to the x that was on the ground.

When we heard the bell we both ran out into the crowd, hopped the barricade and got into the ring. We hugged each other and I kissed Seth on the lips after kissing Roman on the cheek. I stood beside Seth with my hand in the middle just like they did. I had my arm wrapped around Seth's waist while he held his title up.

We all got out of the ring and made our ways back to the back. Some of the crew took the titles from them and began polishing it up. We all stood there and waited for the two to get the titles back. Once they had them we all walked down the hall. Once we got to the door of the locker room I hugged my brother and gave Joe a high five before turning around. I just took a step when Colby stopped me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. He kissed me so hard that I think I began seeing stars. After my brain came back to me I pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"I really needed to, Cam." He put one of his hands on my cheek, caressing is ever so gently. "I miss you." He whispered.

"Stop, Colbs. You messed up, not me." I shook my head away from his hand. "This is all on you, not me." I took a step back.

"Cam, Please. I just want to be with you again. I know I made a mistake, but you have to understand, I was pissed and slightly drunk at the time." He took a step towards me getting closer than before.

"I can't be with you anymore." I said looking down at the ground. "I refuse to put Nick through all the pain that you put me through. That's not going to happen." I said staring directly into his eyes. "You can apologize all you want to, but the fact of the matter is, I am with Nick. I am happy with Nick. I LOVE NICK! Not you." I turned on my heels and walked away from him.

I found an empty hallway and sat down. I pulled knees up to my chest and put my head on them. Just as I was getting some peace and quiet my phone began ringing. I pulled it out and answered it without looking at the screen.

"What?" I snapped.

"I heard you love me." I blushed at this.

"Jon needs to stay out of my business." I snapped and shut the phone. I didn't want to bother with him and Colby at the same time. As of right now, I hate my life.


	15. I Quit!

I stayed where I was for about two hours. It bothered me greatly that Colby wanted to get back with me. I don't know why. He acts like this storyline is another chance at getting with me. Its not, however and since Nick was going to be at home for well over a month it was going to be awkward in the Shield locker room. My phone started ringing and I thought about not answering it but then again it was probably Nick again. I pulled the phone up to my ear and answered it without looking at the screen again.

"I'm sorry." I said into the phone.

"No, you were right. I shouldn't be kissing you." Colby said on the other end.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Jon screamed in the background.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Colby screamed back. "Please come back, I want kiss you again. I will respect that you are with Nick. Nothing is going to happen again."

"I'm just going to stay right here where I am at." I said closing my eyes and hitting my head on the wall behind me.

"Stop slamming your head in the wall for starters."

"How did you?" I looked around the area. there was nobody there.

"We were together for 3 and 1/2 years. I know you." Colby said with a chuckle.

"I thought you never paid attention to me." I whispered.

"I always paid attention to you, Cam."

"I wish I would have known back then."

"Let me show you."

"I'm with Nick, Colby. Your time is up."

I stood then and hung up the phone. I didn't want to talk to him or anybody else for that matter. My life was hell and I was to blame. I might as well leave this place and never come back. I mean who would miss me. I began walking down the hall. I was too busy in my own little world that I failed to realize that somebody was standing just up ahead. I walked right into their back, which made me fall backwards onto my butt.

"OW!" I said shaking my head.

"What were you thinking about, love." He held his hand out and helped me up.

"My life, how its gone to hell."

"Awe, it can't be that bad now can it, Cam?"

"Yeah it can. Thanks Drew." I said with a small smile.

"It's not a problem. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need all these guys to stop hitting on me."

He chuckled at that. "Aint got to worry about me, love."

"Good. I don't think Kaitlyn would appreciate that."

"No she wouldn't." he said with a chuckle. "I'll see you around." He gave me a hug before he took off down the hall.

I turned around and began walking down the hall until I got back to the locker room that my brother was in. I knocked on the door and waited until the door opened. Joe answered the door and smiled a little at me. He moved out of the way so I could step by him. Joe shut the door and stepped by me going back to what he was doing before I arrived. I stayed where I was standing. I noticed that Colby had his back to me looking through something. I shrugged my shoulders before I moved over to my brother who was now talking with Joe.

"I can't believe that asshole." Jon said to Joe.

"He wants something he can't have." Joe said to Jon with a little smile to me.

"He needs to leave her alone. I mean she's happy right now. I don't think I can handle seeing her heart break anymore." Jon said as I sat down beside him. He turned his head just a little and smiled at me when he noticed who it was. He put his arm around my shoulders before turning back to Joe.

"Colby is a jackass. He needs to take April and shove her up his ass." I whispered. "I mean, I'm happy now with Nick. He should let me be happy." I sighed.

"Like I have said, he just wants someone who he can't have." Joe said with a nod.

"You three know that I am sitting right here and can hear everything that you are saying." Colby said making all of us jump a little.

"Sorry Colbs." I said.

"Say what you want to say. It doesn't really bother me any. I've had people talk behind my back plenty of times. Why should now be any different." He shrugged and ghot up and walked out the door.

"I have come in the middle of you three. I shouldn't have done that." I shook my head and looked down at the floor. "I think this is going to be my last run." I whispered. "I quit." I got up and walked out the room.

I think if I leave this place everything would be a lot better.


	16. The End!

It had been three weeks since that night in the arena. Nick was finally back. He was sitting in the hotel room with me. We were cuddled up together on the bed. He had heard about my out spill. He was greatly concerned about my mind set. He had a piece of my hair in between his fingers twirling it around his finger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I've already explained it to you, Nick." I said sitting up just a little to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to be in the middle of a war anymore. I hate that my brother and Colby aren't talking anymore. It's all because of me. I hate being the one that is causing everyone pain. I want it all to end. If that means that I leave now, then I will leave."

"You aren't the reason that everything is gone to hell." He whispered.

"You can say that all you want, but I am. I am leaving and that is that."

"You could just leave the storyline."

"I would still be here with you and Colby would still be around. That wouldn't solve anything. There is still the backstage politics that happen. I like being on camera in front of all those people, I just hate the stuff that happens when the camera gets cut off and the people leave the arena. When that door closes on the hotel, I still have to face Colby as Colby not as Seth 1/3 of the Shield. He's still my ex and I still have to see him around."

"All that can change over time, babe. You have me, now and that is all that really matters. Colby is in the past. Yes its going to be awkward seeing him around, but you can do it. Jon and Colby's bromance may have to be on hold for a few weeks but in the end they will still talk to each other and be all lovey dovey to each other. Babe, don't walk out on me or this company. I love each and every minute I have with you. If you leave I want be able to get that much time with you anymore."

"I understand where you are coming from, but I can't help the way I feel." I said as tears started to fall down my face.

"Babe, I love laying with you every night and I love waking up next to you. I love watching you sleep when I wake up in the middle of the night. I love your smell, I love you more than you can imagine. I wanted to wait and ask you this, but seeing how you are being like your brother right now." He got down on his knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Camina Amila Ann Good, will you please be my wife, I love you more than life itself. Please say you'll marry me."

I stared at the ring for what seemed like a million years. I looked up at him. "Yes," I finally said.

He jumped up and hugged me as tight as he could. He kissed me full on the lips before he pulled back and placed the ring on my finger. I stared at it for a long time before I pulled him into a hug of my own. I think I was truly in love with him. Everything that I thought was wrong with my life just got a million times better. With on little piece of silver my life was turned around.

"Will you please stay with me, I will be there for you no matter what." He whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I'll stay,"

* * *

I walked down the hall of the arena with a huge smile. I decided that I would go talk to my brother and his crew first. After all they were my family. I walked into catering and found Jon sitting with Colby, Joe, and Kaitlyn. I walked over to them and sat down in Colby's lap. He looked at me very funny before he put his hand on my waist. It would seem that everything was back to normal.

"What are you doing, Cam?"

"I'm just really happy, Joe." I said putting my hand under my chin.

"Oh My God!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"What?" We all asked.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. "You're engaged!" She yelled.

"Shit!" Joe said under his breath.

I glanced at Colby and he looked heart broken. I looked at my brother. He looked happy for me. He smiled his crocked smile at me as he nodded his head.

"I want to be at the wedding." He said which caused Joe and Kaitlyn to laugh.

"Colby say something." I whispered.

"I'm sad that you aren't engaged to me, but I am happy that you can be happy again. I'm sorry that I caused you pain. Nick's a good guy. He'll make you happy." He kissed the back of my head.

I smiled to myself more than anything. Everyone was so happy that I was getting married. I got off of Colby's lap and went and hugged my brother before I left the room. I walked down the hall to Triple H's locker room. I knocked on his door before I opened the door and walked in.

"So, what's your final decision?" He asked as I sat down.

"I want out of the storyline. I don't want to be beating the crap out of my future husband." I said waving my hand at him. The light caught my ring. His eyes got just a little bit wider.

"Well, hell, I didn't know it was that serious. Congratulations, Cam." He took the script that was for tonight and put it through the paper shredder. "Well then, I guess we will have to get you in another storyline."

"Thanks Hunter. I'm glad you understand." I sat back in my chair.

"I married into the business so I know exactly where you are at. I hope Nicky makes you the happiest you have been in a while."

"He already does." I said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: This is it. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I figured that Cam would have a happy ending. I would like to thank every one that read and reviewed this. I love each and every one of you. Look out for my other stories. I might be posting a new one here shortly. **


End file.
